Bloody Revenge
by Goddessofwarxx
Summary: "I will come back and I will kill you fucking purebloods I swear!" On his last breath he swore his revenge now it was time to get his revenge. (Warning Female Ichigo!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh my god Issin call 911 He's bleeding to death" I felt someone pull me up from the ground I wanted to open my eyes but eyelids just felt too heavy to open. 'Wake up' My body jolted I felt a burning pain where I was bleeding I could feel my body having strength again. I opened my eyes and saw a girl with ginger hair giving me cpr and a guy with glasses talking on the phone like crazy. I lifted myself from the floor I looked around and saw I was in alley "Thank you" the girl looked in shock and so did the guy I saw flashing lights and ran out of the ally to house what hell had happened to me?

I opened the door to my small two bedroom house and went straight to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and saw my shirt covered in blood. I threw the shirt away from me and looked all over my body for the wound and I found it on my neck. I looked closer in the mirror it looked like some tried to bite of my skin of my neck how fucking insane. I stood there thinking of what happened but nothing came to mind soon my body was freezing my skin was as cold as ice did I leave my A/C on? I put the thought behind me took off the rest of my clothes and go in the shower putting the water at it's hottest but even that wasn't enough to warm me up.

After shower I hopped into bed hoping that I could remember what happened to me soon I was fast asleep.

Morning

I woke up having a pounding headache not that I was surprised I mean I did lose a lot of blood last night so it's to be expected. I lifted myself from my bed and headed to the bathroom to pee , I lifted the seat up and put head in my pants to get my dick but I found nothing I pulled my pants and boxers off to see I didn't have a dick at all. I started walking all over my bathroom maybe I was still dreaming a nice cold shower will wake me up.

After my shower I opened my eyes and still my dick was gone and then I noticed something I had boob's . I put my hands on them I pulled them and jumped spread them apart but they were they didn't come off. Then the thought hit me I was women or more like I became a women but how?!

I was so screwed I can't go to school not with tit's at least I looked under my bathroom and sink I grabbed my clothes bandages and started wrapping it around my chest hoping to make it flat enough to make pass as a man. When I was done wrapping myself I looked in the mirror and saw my hair was orange but with black highlights and it super long . I ran to the kitchen and grabbed my scissors and started cutting my hair I kept cutting until it was short as I had it before.

After my hell of a morning I head to Setri high school and as soon as I walked in I could I feel all eyes on me great this was great way to start all day. I ignored all the whispers and walked in my home class and saw two unfamiliar people. The first one was a redhead with high ponytail and a bandana on his forehead. The other person had sky blue hair and he turned to look at me when I walked in and when his eyes and then flashes started going in my mind faces voices I didn't understand soon the room started spinning then everything stopped and went black.

A/n

**Hello Everyone so this my 2nd story yay warning this a female ichigo so be warned but anyway I will be update my Hollow heart tonight yay god I feel so happy updating. :D :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was freezing I slowly open my eyes and shut them close as a blinding light hit's me why the hell is it so bright and where the hell I'm I? I slowly open my eyes adjusting to the light in the room and then I see I'm in the nurse's office but why? I looked all over the room no nurse or anybody, but the table next to me had a note next to tube fill with something dark red almost black. I grabbed the note and read it

**'The next time you come to school and daylight without feeding will much worse than today take care'**

I started in shock ,

Who wrote this?

What did it mean?

What did it mean about daylight & feeding?

The question kept going and then I turned my head to the tube I grabbed it and saw a paper on the side in bright bold word it stated **'DRINK'** I shrugged not really caring and took the top off the tube and started drinking. My mind was lost I wanted more whatever it was I wanted more it tasted amazing like nothing I ever tasted before I could still taste it on my lips and then the smell it was just heavenly.

I looked at tube trying to found out what it was and god I wish I didn't , the tube had another paper and again in bold words** 'O Negative Blood'** I dropped the tube and froze I just drank blood and a-and like it. Then it clicked the blood the daylight could it be I was a V-vampire?! I got from the despite my headache and ran I needed to get away from school if it was true the last thing I wanted was to hurt anyone. _'Why leave ? Think of the girl that sits behind you think of sinking your teeth into her pale smooth neck'_ I paused where was this voice coming from but sadly that thought was pushed away with the thought of sinking my teeth into some girl's neck which sounded so good I wonder what blood type she is - Wait what I'm I thinking I'm clearly going insane.

I left school not wanting to be tempted by fellow students any longer I ran to my house and locked the door and went straight to the bedroom and closed the blinds and locked the door I going crazy yea that's it I have officially lost my mind. I grabbed my laptop and started googling I started putting pieces together, but one thing still didn't add up why did my gender change? I kept thinking of possible scenarios, but my thoughts were interrupted by knock and bang at my door.

I unlocked my bedroom and headed to the front door not even bothering to look through the peephole and dear god I should have. I opened the door to find my two new classmates at my door , "What are you guys doing here?" They looked at each other before handing me duffle bag and leaving. I opened the bag and found bags and tubes filled with blood I wanted to go and ask those guys why they gave me this, but , something in my snapped and I started ripping bags open so my mouth could taste the blood it felt so wrong but something in me told this is just what I wanted.

A/n

Ah Here you go chapter 2 I have to thank Allie for writing this chapter she was such a big help don't forget to Review , favorite and follow have a good night

_This mean Hichigo or Shiro is talking _

**Love , Maddie & Allie **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Unedited~

The Taste  
The Smell  
The Feeling  
I loved it no matter how bad it felt I just wanted more , I wanted more I needed more. I sat there in my living room covered in blood , my mouth was drenched in blood my hands were covered in blood it was all over me I loved it. I wanted more I needed more I - What hell I snapped out of my frenzy to take in all I had done I looked all over my living room my carpet was stained my walls had my bloody handprints. No matter what I saw I felt disgusted ashamed of what I had done but somewhere inside in I felt like I was lying to myself.

I left my living and took a nice long shower not caring for the temperature until I could and fix the mess I made. I threw the living carpet in the washer , scrub the walls with bleach as well as the floor. I mopped the floor and polished it hoping no more blood was on it , when I was done fixing my house I grabbed my keys and headed out I didn't want to stay there anymore at least not right now.

Making my way out the building I saw two figures blocking my exit I took a close look the men and surprise surprise it was the two weirdos who left me with a bag full of blood in my house.

"Who are you? and what do you want?" I simply asked "Well me personally I wanted to know why you scent has changed since the other night" I blinked in shock and started at the redhead who I now see had tattoos which were begin covered by the banada. "What do you mean my scent changed? How do you even know me?" the man with bright blue hair stepped closer to me but I didn't back away I stood there trying not show them any fear but again deep inside me I was terrified of what they are and could do to me. The blue haired man put his nose near my neck I could feel his hot breath it tempting to do some things. I mentally slapped myself for almost having dirty thoughts . "Your right Renji his scent did change but I don't get why I mean I only bit him I didn't claim him." I snapped out of my daze and started that man with blue hair but eyes wandered off his face to base of his neck I felt something in my mouth but I didn't care and next thing I know happened in a blur.

Grimmjow  
I sniffed the gingers neck Renji was right the scent was different but this time it was sweeter , tempting. I ripped myself away from the ginger something was very wrong "You're right Renji he did change but I don't get why I mean I only bit him I didn't claim him" I kept thinking of reason's for what going on but that all stopped when I felt a pleasurable pain on my neck. I saw the ginger had jumped on my back and bit me but instead of feeling anger and discomfort I wanted him to keep doing what he was doing. "Renji while he's busy check his blood and see if something is in it" I said through our mind link not risking losing the ginger he was far too hard find losing him would very bad. I suddenly felt my aura change from relax to dark and powerful and it was clear the ginger didn't care because he kept drinking my blood. "It's done I'm heading back to the mansion to check this out don't do any stupid like claim will you ya?" "Nah man go ahead I'm just going to have a little fun that's all" I saw renji flash away and I smirked this was going to fun.

I grabbed the ginger from my neck and pushed him up against the brick which earned me a growl I could get used to this. I crashed my lips to the gingers tasting my blood on his lips I felt his tongue trace my lips and eagerly opened my mouth . Trust me I kissed plenty of men and women but this kiss had to be the best I ever had. I started kissing him more harshly I slipped my hands in shirt but he slapped them away I growled in annoyance and bit his bottom lip drawings some blood and tasting that sweet blood. I was starting to lose my sanity , I lifted the ginger by his ass and he quickly wrapped his long legs jeez this boy will end me if he keeps doing this.

"Got place pretty boy?" He quickly nodded his head and pointed to door I flash step us to his door which he quickly opens. Once inside house I was pushed to wall and suddenly I felt a tongue on my ear "So pretty boy likes it rough?" he purred in my ear as a response I quickly flipped us on wall pushing back on the wall and I went straight for his ear and bit down hard earning me a nice moan from the ginger. I crashed my lips back to the gingers and in the heat of the moment I snapped I let my animal saide lose but I was too hot and heavy to care.

A/n  
Well I first I have to thank all you have read the story and have reviewed , followed and favorited I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with story. I apologize for not updating in well forever but me Allie both just finishing school I bet most of you can relate so just know that updates will come a lot faster and more twist and surprises are headed your way ;) please let me know if you want someones pov or such and if you want another chapter like this one. Don't be afraid to PM me , me or allie will happy to answer anything you send us :D , Thank you so much for the support  
With love , Allie and Maddie


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Unedited~

Warning Explicit talking

Me - You have a bad mouth shiro

Shiro- So what?! Besides if he is going to be an angel someone needs to be the rotten one

Me- As much I don't want admit you have a good point

Ichigo - What do you mean I'm an angel ?

Shiro- King come on you compared to me are a fucking saint

Ichigo - I can be as bad as you but I don't like to be

Shiro - Pussy

Ichigo - Asshole!

Me - Anyway on with the story :D

Ichigo (2 hours later )

I woke up with awful headache I felt like my body was numb I couldn't feel my legs or my arms , I looked around and thankful saw my room but it looked nothing like how I felt it. My floor was covered in clothes and puddles of blood. I looked next to me and saw the bare back of the blue haired man I was drinking from. I started at his back and saw he had few tattoos and they looked sexy! Wait did I just say he was sexy?! _**'You sure did and I must say I agree with you by the way did I ever say you're an animal when you drink blood'**_ I pulled myself out of bed I looked in the mirror and saw my chest wrap was off so were my clothes. I started panicking did I just get my vinarty taken there were many things wrong with this

1- I'm a guy that's a girl

2-I don't remember anything

3- I'm naked

4-there is an unknown man in my house and my bed

I swiftly went in my closet and got dress and pulled out my steel baseball bat and started walking to the strange man in my bed.

I was about to whack him in the head when "Don't be stupid and put the bat down" In fear thing I dropped the bat and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. What the hell happened to hours ago? _'__**To answer your question you stupid king you basically had sex with him now don't stress he didn't take your prized vinarty. When he found out you were a girl you were still on blood that you gave him a blowjob and you let him play with your tit's and that's about it .**_ ' I did that !? wow I must have been out of my mind but one thing is for sure I'm not going back out there. I opened the window in my bathroom and jumped down and started running I don't care where but there was no way I was staying there after what happened.

Renji

I walked inside the kuchiki mansion and went straight to the lab to give this blood to unohana hoping she could help me.

"Unohana their you are" I found her outside in the garden watering the growing cherry blossom plant. "Oh hello Renji how many I help?" "Can you test this blood and see if there something in it?" she gave me an odd look but nodded slowly and took the tube with blood away. I hoped there was nothing in the blood I would be in too much trouble with the elder's .

(few hours later)

I walked in unohana lab and saw her sitting at her desk with a bunch of book around her while she was flipping page's like crazy. "unohana is everything okay?" she looked up at me with fear "No please sit down what I'm about to tell you is between you and me do not speak word about it until I'am 100% sure." I slowly nodded and pulled out a chair and sat in front of unohana desk as she pulled out a old book at looked about a few hundred years old.

Vasto Lordes

**These vampire were the most powerful vampire's known in the vampire world they were more powerful than the elder's. They were called Hollows since they had a black hole somewhere on there body. After Vasto Lordes killed to many human's the elder's decided that they should live somewhere that wasn't earth so the elder known as Aizen created a world called Hueco Mundo. But a pureblood vampire fell in love a Vasto Lorde and the Vasto Lorde to the pureblood but elder's did not approve and told them to leave and forget each other. When they both refused the elder's they were both chained and were forced to watch each other burn in the sunlight. On the Vasto Lorde's last breath he cursed the elder's and told them that he would live on and when the time was right he would strike and kill every pureblood and elder to avenge his dead lover. The elder's looked at anyone who had contact with the Vasto Lorde but came up empty in their search. In fear that the Vasto Lorde's might strike against them they captured each one and burned them making the elder's the most powerful vampire's.**

I watched as unohana closed the book and looked back at me "the Vasto Lorde they killed was known as White Demon the most powerful Vasto Lorde record. The blood you gave me match's the one sample we have left of the White Demon". I felt the skin drain from my face as I realize I left my half brother with the most power vampire ever who is out to kill purebloods. I ran out of unohana lab and rushed to the ginger's house hopefully my brother is still alive.

Ichigo

I ran as far as my legs could carry I finally made it to a park I sat down and laid against a tree I felt my eye's start to close and soon enough I felt myself in darkness until I heard a voice in the darkness _**"Time for revenge"**__ . _

A/n

Finally an update I feel awful for leaving you guy's hanging I'm so sorry but just a head's up I'm moving in a few days so no updates will come from me but from awesome my co-writer so feel free to correct her if anything dosent seem right.

, Maddie


	5. Authors note

Hello everyone ,

Sorry for not updating in forever just a heads up I'm going to be starting school real soon so my time writing will be very little but I'm hoping next month after getting used to everything I can update the story , I'm truly sorry if you guys really wanted to read the story like a review said this is based of a manhwa called my 'boyfriend is a vampire'... Thank you for your support I hope to update real soon

, Maddie


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shiro: I can't wait to kill this assholes!

Me: Wait hold on who said there was killing in this chapter?

Ichigo: Yea! If kill them now then there's no story

Shiro: But I want to fucking slaughter some people

Me: I understand you crazed monster but you have to wait

Shiro: Your a bitch!

Me: Fine! you can hurt some people in this chapter but no killing

Shiro: Fine but your still a bitch

Me: Ichigo will you please the do the honors

Ichigo: Let the chapter begin!

Hichigo

I got used to the body to my surprise this body was perfect fit there was nothing out of place it fit me like a glove. I went to the mirror and saw my hair grew out it was now covering half of my back and it was as white as a ghost. My eyes had also changed to my Snake yellow eyes the only issue I was still a girl I guess this how I'll have to take out my Revenge oh well. I started walking and head back to house of the poor fool whose body I had taken over to deal with a blue haired pureblood , I could feel myself getting the shivers from the thoughts of all the torture I would put him through.

I finally made it back to the house and still felt the presence of That disgusting pureblood but my thoughts started to cloud when I smelled his blood in the air. I felt my more animalistic side come alive it reminded me of _**her**_. He must have been in her bloodline if he has that smell but no matter I will still kill him and everyone else who gets in my fucking way.

I turned the house door and the smell of blood hit me like a brick wall and then I saw it the blue haired man was standing in the living room with still fresh claw marks down his back and around his tattoos. I wanted to jump him and make more marks and make him feel pain. I tried my hardest to maintain calm but as much as I wanted to fucking cut him to pieces and make him suffer I also craved his body on mine again and taste that fucking desirable blood.

"Oi what happened to you hair" I snapped out of my blood crazed and looked at him "Oh I don't know after waking up I found myself like this after running out" he looked at me and licked his lips god seems so fucking sexy it hurts I felt my fangs come out . "Anyway come here I want you sexy bitch!" I used my super speed and jumped him and wrapped my legs around his waist and sang my throbbing fangs into his neck. He growled as he pulled my hair and pulling me away from his bloody neck. I bared my fangs at him and flashed him my glowing eyes at him "You little fucking monster I'll show crazy" I lunged at his neck again only to him grab my neck and slam his lips to mine and I immediately pulled his bottom lip with my fangs and bit him his reaction was deep growl and tightening his hold on my neck making me feel even hotter than_** her**_. I tighten my legs more around his waist and ran my tongue along his his red swollen lips begging him to open his lips and let me in. He was about to open his closed lips when the door busted open revealing a very pissed off red head with a silver gun. "Get away from my brother you monster!" I got up from that sexy beast of a man and used my speed to get behind the red head "Or what?" he turned over but I again used speed and I was on top of the blue haired man and started slipping my hands in his pants "Don't you dare you son of a bitch!" I smirked at the red head the other guy seemed too high on me to even notice what is going on. "Again what are you going to do about you little fire ball" he growled at me and lunged himself at me if this guy wants a fight bring it on i'm in a mood to slaughter some fucking purebloods right now.

Shiro: Oh I fucking love it you need to update that soon you bitch

Me: I'm not going to if you keep calling me a bitch

Ichigo: Hey when do I get my body back?

Me: Whenever I feel like it

Ichigo: But-

Me: No buts now deal with it

Shiro: Haha who's the fucking king now huh?

Ichigo:Shut up you asshole enjoy my body while you can it won't be yours forever

Shiro: Wanna bet?

Me: Will you two stop it jeez god I feel like i'm deal with two kids

Shiro & Ichigo : He started it!

Me: Yep definitely kids

A/n

Sorry for the long wait but fear not I'am back and ready to write :) :) and to answer a review question yes this is partly based on a Mawha called : My Pureblood Boyfriend feel free to check it out it will explain questions farther on in the story

Review

Favorite

Follow

, Love Maddie :D


End file.
